A Dark Day
by Charlottewrites
Summary: Melanie is attacked by a serial killer. With quick thinking she tells him she is the Virgin Mary to save herself. He goes for it and stops it. She tells him that girls that are bad should be punished. He goes for the idea. Melanie is not like me but I feel a certain alignment with her.
1. Chapter 1

Melanie Lies a Little

Maybe she shouldn't have done it but he left her no way out. A serial killer accosted her in an alley. It was her bad luck. He told her his name was John. It was a lie. A polite attitude does one no good nowadays.

He crept up on her and told her it was her turn to die. He had a knife. She was a bad girl and had asked for it. She almost began to cry softly to herself but thought better of it.

John then began to strangle her. He told her she was worthless while clutching her neck. Also that he was not going to give her any money. He saw women like her as being evil.

Her heart was racing and she knew that she had to think of something.

Melanie was not especially different but she was good looking. She had long black hair and an indifferent face that was a challenge to men. Some guys were just putty in her hands. There was a young Goth look meant for excitement.

This one was a miserable coward specimen with problems. She hatched a plan then. She knew he was a little nuts when he babbled about Jesus telling him something.

Then she made her announcement. It was an astounding idea. She indeed was the Virgin Mary. She told him of being the Virgin and her quest. It was a bit mysterious but timeless. John, the serial killer, was surprised but he went for it right off. He took her to the side of the building at knife point after questioning her some more. Then he thought better of it and put the knife up.

She was after all the holy Virgin Mary. He remembered his childhood teachings in church. He enjoyed the strict church doctrine. John wanted a pure Christian woman not a whore. Women around this city as a whole were not good. Some never even went to church at all. Now here he was with at least someone religious.

Melanie thought of another good excuse. Other women were sinners. He should take them out and rid the world of them. It would distract him. She wanted to get away. Women that were not good should not be allowed to make trouble for others.

John the killer thought about it. It was an idea that appealed to his idea of bad women. Yes, that was a good idea. What should he do next? They should not be left as a nuisance to many in the world.

Melanie thought of a girl at the club that had been being mean to her. She waited for him to calm down more. It would be fun to get rid of her but too bad to really do that at all. It was not really a good idea just a thought. She had other things to concern herself with.

"What proof is there?" asked John in an anguished way.

"What kind of proof do you want?" the Virgin asked in an innocent manner. It was as innocent and calm as she could muster.

"Just something so I could tell who you are really." John replied. "Something good so I can tell. Not just any nonsense." That was all said with a very serious expression.

"Why there is going to be a storm soon." she answered. Melanie was good at that making things up. (She had seen the weather report). "Also you are alone and your mother was not kind to you I know." Melanie guessed. She had a lot of nerve.

"You're right." the would be strangler stated. "I guess you are right." It was a relief in a way to let her go. He thought it could very well be possible. He looked in her eyes and they were very deep, even mystical. "I will see you later. Come back tomorrow here, ok?"

"Yes, I will see you later. We can talk some more then." Melanie remained calm and held her gaze on him in an almost domineering manner.

John looked about with a quizzical expression and went back on his own way down the street. He seemed rather puzzled and as if he was in another world.

John actually seemed happy and went on his merry way. Before leaving she told him of her plan. He really liked it and wanted to know which girl he should knock off first. Then there was how to do it. He asked but he had his own methods.

He did look up at the sky as he was walking away. The sky did look as if something might be coming in a change in the weather soon. He did feel a little chill in the wind. Also he was more a coward than anything else underneath it all.

After that she made sure to arrange her hair in a manner befitting the idea. It would be put up. Melanie, as the Virgin Mary, also had a long gown. Mary would wear blue so she did also. Really it was not too nice to keep it up. But she was afraid of seeing him again. She knew she needed help from someone else or the police if at all possible.

Also since he asked, she had made him a list of girls that were not good. They were supposed to be bad. It was rather vague but it was filled with ideas that could spell trouble and be filled with blood lost for some. It was rather sickening.

After she was sure he had progressed down the street she headed directly in the direction of the local police station. A tired and high strung desk clerk barely looked up and then told her to wait.

Now with nowhere to sit Melanie felt a little sick and her knees felt weak. She was not a weak person. She wondered what she was doing there with the police and what would happen. Should she tell them exactly what had happened?

After her visit to the police station Melanie wanted to calm down and relax. She really wanted to forget it all. It was a big inconvenience to her. She had meant to go out job hunting.

Besides that, she had the very distinct impression that the police did not believe her. He had asked her a couple of questions. Then he showed her a book full of criminal photos. She would never find him in that.

She was very relieved to get out of the police station. The place was not full of good vibes. She was tired of the dirty looks. Also some eyes followed her around the station that were very unwelcome. But she felt it was her civic duty.

After she got back to her small apartment she reflected on how lucky she was to have gotten away. What if he came back though, or knew where she lived. He was as cuckoo as the clock would be that said cuckoo every hour. Where could she go, she had nowhere else really.

She really went around the place of hers in a dizzy tizzy. She looked at herself in the mirror. Why did bad things always seem to happen to her?

The next morning the phone rang. It was the police asking if she could come down to the station. They had some new information and did want to see her. She wondered if they had found him. She had tried to describe him and what happened but they did not seem to be listening.

The second time at the station they seemed to listen. A man came in and asked her more questions. He noticed her Virgin Mary necklace. Even more he was very impressed on hearing how she had told John that she was the blessed mother of God.

In further conversation she noted a certain of sarcasm from the police. The serial killer had killed a woman on the street last night. In a letter left at the sight he said it was for the Virgin Mary.

Melanie thought she might be in hot water. She explained that it was just to get rid of him. She had not really told him to kill anyone.

They told her to stay in touch and not to open the door. If they needed to see her again they would call. There was nothing then to charge her for. It could get serious if she was not careful.

Carefully Melanie looked out the window by the blue curtain. He was not there. Spring was just about coming. It was all such a shame. She was sorry she had given him such a list. Could she be charged with that idiot in a crime? Time would tell. The list would really not help him very much.

The next day the FBI questions her on why she told him she was the Virgin Mary. Why did he believe her? Did she tell him to murder a woman? What did he look like exactly?

Melanie was not yet in trouble but she felt very guilty. She had just wanted to live. Something had told her to say it.

This is not on any actual episodes Criminal Minds that I know of. It is my own idea. I have not seen all. It is pretty original as mine are. They get pretty far out on Criminal Minds.

An alternate could be her just telling him she is the Virgin and to stop. I don't think just telling him she was the Virgin Mary would stop him. Actually probably the first version would not work either.


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie in Peril

Melanie considers changing her name to Felemina. It séems calm from the story she read. The weather is so nice outside. She listens to the birds singing out by her window. So peaceful. It is for only a few moments.

All of it is so unlike what is happening to her. Her world is turned upside down. She considers him dangerous the man John the killer. For God's sake he is only a twerp. What was to become of her. She thinks she will go out to lunch like a normal person. Maybe she will go to Starbucks even. He wouldn't go in there the killer would he? She put her lovely blue dress on.

Starbucks was busy as usual but also calm. Melanie would order coffee. The Starbucks girl stared at her in an annoying way. She decided to get a cookie. Everything would be ok for now. She went over to a corner where she could be alone. She then burnt her mouth on the coffee. Help me God, she thought.

Suddenly she glanced up. In horror she noticed the killer standing in the doorway. He looked angry and rather perturbed. At that she scooted down in her chair. She put a newspaper up in front of her face so she could read it.

In her bad luck way he saw her. He came right over kind of smiling even but not kindly. Then she pressed her emergency button that would tell three people of her choice. They would call 911. What a relief.

"How are you today?" he asked in earnest. Melanie tried to control herself and said, "Fine."

The police were alerted pretty soon and one sauntered over to their table. She did not know what to do with her troubling find of him sitting there now.

Unfortunately, the policeman only questioned him on how he was. It was not going according to her plan. She had wanted him arrested at least. The police were not at work.

The next day when she questioned them at the police station they told her they would need evidence. It was ridiculous.

They had no good addresses for the names on her list. So she told them yes, and they were in no danger the girls or young women on it. No one would know them by those names. It was all not turning out right. She had only wanted to stop it all. The police wanted her to get more information. With not much choice she agreed to all of it.

"The police are making me nervous." he had said the serial killer. She looked into his vapid, agitated, stupid eyes and was more worried than ever.

Melanie did very much look forward to the FBI becoming more involved in this. After all they would have to catch him. Wouldn't they? she thought.

Also she had noticed different kids and people staring at her in the distance all over. She feared the worst. She could be his next victim.

There she was the next day in the coffee house planning to meet with the FBI. She wanted to talk to one of the nice guys, maybe even a cute one. He would be sympathetic. She had done nothing. Not the girls in FBI shirts they looked at her funny.

There she saw a lawyer guy she had met previously. "Hi," he said with the charisma of a good lawyer. Melanie told him a little about it the serial killer problem. He suggested he could go over with her that day to see the FBI. Goodie Melanie smiled in gratitude it might help after all.

They headed over this time in his new car. At the FBI the lawyer began to talk with the FBI in low tones. The girls looked at her funny with mocking glances. The guys looked more helpful. Everyone was very interested.

"You must be Melanie's lawyer," said one of the extremely interested FBI guys. "Melanie has been telling us of her meeting with this serial killer called John."

"Yes, I represent her," stated the snappy lawyer in an expensive striped suit with dapper shoes. (Melanie had chosen a demure black dress that was long to accent her charms.) She stared at the FBI gathered about her hopefully but with doubts weighing on her.

"You told me your name was Ellen," demanded her new lawyer.

"It's ok we know who she is. Melanie has told us. She's agreed to help us solve this case. I think we'll be able to get him with her help." the tall FBI man smiled then at Melanie. Melanie looked up at him then with great relief.

Later she went over to Garcia's desk whether she should have or not. She asked her where she got the cool hair ornament. Then hoping she had buttered her up enough she quaintly inquired if she could use the computer to look up the case. That was against the rules though. Darn!

The FBI men discussed the case later. "She is a nut case that girl. You can't trust her at all," said the old guy.

"She's just a child," said the FBI man that had smiled, "a child of God." Some of the other guys hanging around smirked at the idea.

"It's a blood bath, a blood bath," yelled one of the older bums outside and down the street. People ignored him but later they would not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky Melanie**

It was a bright, beautiful morning. She could not stand staying inside to hide any longer. She would just have to trust in her faith and also ask for help. She did it silently. First, she looked around her little house and wondered if it would be the last time.

The FBI had promised to help but where were they? She would have to depend on herself. Melanie was used to defending herself.

She tried to dress in a way that would not enable John to recognize her. She wore a bandana on her head, a T-shirt and denim skirt. She carried her safety devices. There was an alarm and pepper spray. Then she stuck in a screw driver.

As soon as she got outside she felt better. It was a new day. Underneath it all she was a child of faith.

Something outside was not right though. She felt it deep inside herself. She looked about and the wind had changed. Then she noticed a stirring in the leaves nearby.

Unfortunately, John or the killer as she called him was approaching quickly. He grabbed at her arm. She breathed in waiting. She tried to act cool.

"It's okay, I know you are just a stand in. She tells you about things," muttered John.

"Yes," she said in an unsure manner. Her eyes darted over his head in a quick search.

"You know, the Virgin Mary," he stated in a surprisingly calm manner.

Melanie nodded. She felt as if she was being tracked and bothered by a werewolf. It was a little insipid one. The police were never there when you needed them.

"Where is the list of bad girls? I couldn't find them then," John continued in a breezy way.

"I don't have anything with me," she exclaimed dejectedly.

"You're going to help me then," yelled John. "You can hold her."

Melanie looked about herself in alarm.

John began talking to a pretty girl with long dark blonde hair. She smiled at Melanie. He was asking her for directions. There was a side street ahead where his car was parked.

It was then that Melanie in a furtive move yelled at the girl to run. At first the poor girl thought she was joking. Then she noticed the seriously ill look in his eyes. They were dead with nowhere to go. She ran off. John was not that big to stop a girl without tricks. People were beginning to watch.

"You'll be sorry you did that, what is the matter with you?," the killer ran off after the girl. She was to be his next victim one way or the other. He was very stubborn. Some would have just gone off to another.

As luck would have it some other people had noticed Melanie's frenzied, worried looks. They asked her if she needed help. Melanie began to cry and it all came out.

The guys went after John and pounced on him like tigers on the kill. The jungle shook with people going after John. Women hit him while they had the chance. More and more people came.

"It's the lingerie killer," the women and girls screamed into the dire silence of the city. He was not going to get anymore see through panties souvenirs.

Like the people in LA that had caught the Night Stalker, they had done it themselves. The city had caught a killer. The artist for the police did a good job.

Melanie breathed in the cool air. She was safe and her rescue was here. She felt happy but still scared.

It turned out the FBI had watched her house. They would be there soon. In the meantime, one watched cartoons. The cat was going after mice. The mice got away and hid.

Melanie thought of putting up drapes. Her home could use better locks.

The tall FBI man smiled at Melanie again and told her she was safe now. The older guy shook his head in a disbelieving manner. He gave Melanie a dirty look and still thought she was in on it. The kid younger guy talked about how amazing it all was. He had flaked out. She did not trust the girls in the FBI and they gave her strange looks.

"It's as if another girl is here isn't it?" said one of the FBI men about Melanie. "She's the same girl," said another to him.

One older woman at the crowd scene told her everything would be okay and not to worry. Things happened around there. Melanie felt more calm. She was grateful for the woman stopping to talk. It was like Hell.

Melanie was just glad to be safe now and go back home. Her black cat waited with its snapping tail. She was late.


	4. Chapter 4

Melanie Interview

The next day she went back for an interview. It was all not done yet.

As she turned to leave she was surprised by seeing Agent Rossi in front of her.

"I'm glad it all turned out well for you. You were helpful," Rossi nodded his head. "You surprised me."

"Thanks," said Melanie with questions still running in her head.

"My wife from my third marriage in Vegas called me up about the case. She saw it on TV," Rossi was pleased. "We had an Elvis impersonator."

"Cool," Melanie replied, "He was famous then right? My grandmother liked him a lot. See you later."


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie Interview

The next day she went back for an interview. It was all not done yet.

As she turned to leave she was surprised by seeing Agent Rossi in front of her.

"I'm glad it all turned out well for you. You were helpful," Rossi nodded his head. "You surprised me."

"Thanks," said Melanie with questions still running in her head.

"My wife from my third marriage in Vegas called me up about the case. She saw it on TV," Rossi was pleased. "We had an Elvis impersonator."

"Cool," Melanie replied, "He was famous then right? My grandmother liked him a lot. See you later."

Melanie never gives the killer a list of actual people to kill.


End file.
